Simple Nights
by xXNaruto-SasukeXx
Summary: It's just another relax day. To kick up your feet and possibly watch a scary movie with lots and lots of popcorn. The two work together like a negative and positive magnate. That's just the beauty of it. (SasuNaru, Language, Oneshot)


**Authors Note: **I wrote this one shot out of pure boredom. Love the SasuNaru relax days.~

**Rating: T **(Use of language)

**Warning:** From what you read up there, Language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

** ~:Simple Nights:~  
**_By: xXNaruto-SasukeXx_**  
** _If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

Blond hair was brushed by a single hand as two boys rested on the couch with their feet kicked up on the coffee table and relaxed as the echo of their breathing floated through the enclosed room. Naruto rested his head back on Sasukes chest listening to the beating of his heart as the said boy caressed his blond with an unbelievably soft touch.

These were the days Naruto cherished the most. The weekend. School was in the way thru the last week of school with the Uchiha claiming to be too busy for him which is believable considering he does his homework hours straight and studying for finals. That is just a Sasuke thing. Once he's studying, don't mess with him. Or he will get more headaches and obvious frustration. For what he yells in his face all the time at least.

On the top of that, Naruto has never once seen Sasuke out of his room. He would sometimes drop off his homework if he was sick, and Kakashi didn't even know he was still up there until he heard the disturbing vomiting and called him off much to the boys dismay. Going to school or not, Sasuke was just a crab-ass on the weekdays. Thank god schools over for the summer.

The flat screen television was being payed no attention to as Naruto clicked thru the channels on the TV finding nothing of interests; None grabbing the ravens attention whatsoever. Watching TV wasn't even his idea in the first place. Naruto sighed against the said boy.

Sasuke wore a blue t-shirt with a small collar that framed his figure perfectly and black shorts to complete that reach down to his knee cap with long white socks. His hair was razored shortly over his forehead and the duckbutt in the back with its oh-so-gravity-defying-hold. How he got it that way was still a mystery. The raven boys eyebrows furrowed at the screen after one of the commercials.

'Weird shit they bring out these days..' Sasuke mentally slammed his head in the car door.

Naruto had on a black shirt with a red swirl design on the back. He had khakis on with a loose belt wrapped around his waist and black socks with white on the toes. That solarflare of his sticking up in every direction like normal and the blonds overgrown streaks falling lightly down to his azure eyes enough to see the shape. He ran a hand threw his hair (that seemed to be a habit of his) and clicked through more channels.

"What the hell is Degrassi?"

"How would I know, I don't watch TV."

"Ya' know… I've never met anyone who doesn't like watching TV."

"I think you have."

"Besides you, smartass."

"Hn. Has Itachi called today?"

"Not that I recall…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked up at Sasuke and questioned, "Why?"

"He said he was going to call…"

"He probably will. He always keeps his word… I'm bored." Naruto distracted.

"When aren't you?"

"Good point."

"Like always."

"Bastard."

"Loser."

"Ass."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and cocked his head to the side so he could look at the blond boy better, "Want me to get back to that?"

Naruto flushed a bright crimson red and smacked the raven and crawled away with a growl.

"—FUCK OFF!"

"What fun." He teased him more which seemed to be a constant everyday thing.

Naruto sat away from him in the corner of the leathered couch with crossed arms and a clear blush still spread across his face while pouting like a little kid. He found interests in the window. The evening perking up as orange splattered the sky. It was about 8:00 possibly… But Just look at how well built that shit of a window was made-

"Stop acting like a little kid, dobe. I'm going into the kitchen."

"Stop calling me that, and bring me Ramen!"

"You can make that shit yourself."

"Sasuke! Come on!" Naruto looked up at him as he started getting up on all fours with pleading eyes.

"I'm not your damn wife." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto continued to stare at him with his lower lip pulled out and … those large ass eyes making him look like a cute puppy.

'Don't give in..' Sasuke repeated in his mind.

'Don't give in.'

'Don't...' He started to walk away and heard a little whimper that only Naruto could possibly do. Damn fox faced-...

Sasuke sighed and gave in.

"Fine…" The Uchiha muttered almost inaudibly. Surprisingly, he gave up quicker then usual.

"I knew you loved me!"

"Hn."

Sasuke walked into the room leading to the kitchen as Naruto scratched the back of his head. He stretched himself out on the couch as his limbs cracked. Naruto was in a cheerful mood. Nothing better than a summer with his asshole of a partner. Naruto rubbed his eyes with his fists childishly. Today seemed to be a good night to hang out with the guys… He flipped his legs off the couch getting ready to get up before he felt a sudden stabbing pain fall upon his beautiful foot.

"FUCK!" Naruto screeched and kicked his foot back onto the couch, He looked down to see a evil red lego staring up at him. Naruto just imagined the horns and grin the lego might have had with the satisfaction of bringing pain to the blond.

"Sonofabitch! Who plays with legos in this house!?"

"Ask your cousin, Konohamaru." Naruto heard Sasuke from the next room. Naruto let out a silent growled. He pampered his foot and frowned. He picked up the Lego and stared at it. "Legos came from hell. I know it!"

"Idiot..." Sasuke murmured inaudibly to the blonds ears.

Naruto flicked the Lego somewhere else and arched his back with his hand and continued on his way off the couch and stridden towards the Kitchen. "Meeh...The last time he came over was about a week ago. Wonder what's up with that kid."

"His grandfather probably sent him to summer school."

"Harsh."

"Truth."

Naruto watched as Sasuke put a bowl of Ramen into the Microwave, obviously too lazy to cook it and turned his back, leaning on the counter with his arm supporting. Naruto made a beeline towards the cabinets and grabbed a cup and filled it with fresh water from the refrigerator.

"So I wonder what the guys are doing today, maybe we can all make some plans tonight."

"You mean Kiba and the idiots followers?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He never really liked them. He found them to be rather bothering. Especially in school. Dog breath could never keep his paws off Sasukes belongings. Like Naruto.

"Hey! Kiba is the idiot, But poor little Hinata and Shino never done anything to you! And Shikamaru is just a lazy ass who has one hell of a tempered girlfriend, Temari."

"Hn. Still don't know what you see in them."

"Mm." Naruto finished the water left in the cup and put it down before walking towards Sasuke with a smirk, "Same reasons for what you see in me, Teme." Naruto put his hands on the counter, pinning the slightly larger boy.

"Cheesy." He snorted and moved his hands to grab the blond boys waist; pulling him close with powerful strength.

"Shut up.."

"Make me." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto chuckled and slowly slid his hands up the boys bare arms, leaving a tingle behind each touch. "Hmmm..." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and drew in close, whispering in a seducing matter with his hot breath, "Which way do you prefer it?" He gestured as He flicked his tongue at Sasukes earlobe, enjoying the reactions from the Uchiha. He ran his fingertips up and down the ravens neck and slowly came down to the end of his shirt as his warm hands met with Sasuke cold and very pale flesh, touching delicately. He lightly sucked where his shoulder met with his neck, pulling a amusing, refused moan from the Uchiha.

The blonde abruptly yelped when he felt himself being shoved and pushed into a wall behind him and near the kitchen table. "W-what the hell!?" Sasuke grabbed Narutos' wrists and pinned them above his head before growling out,

"You're pulling me into a frenzy, dobe." He topped.

Naruto snickered, "Already? Just kiss me, teme."

Sasuke obeyed as he closed his eyes and dived into the cavern of Naruto's loving parted lips. The blond sucked lightly on the ravens bottom lip and matched his constant speed. Wanting. Desire. Naruto could never have enough of Sasuke, could he. His Sasuke. No one else's.

"Someone's eager." Naruto muttered in-between their kiss as he felt Sasukes' tongue push against his lip, demanding entrance. And.. something else starting to light push against his abdomen. Sasuke tasted him thoroughly, friction between their tongues rough and then soft again, the smack of their lips became a relief to the young Uchiha. After a full day, and or week, Naruto always found a way to make everything just a little better. The stress was gone. It was Just Naruto. To know he was all his. Just his. As if a simple kiss meant everything by the way their mouths danced with each-other. After a argument, all the shit that comes out of their mouth gets washed away.

Sasuke ignored the little comment and pushed his arms higher for better access, tasting every little bit of his beloved little blond. His. No one Else's. Gaara may have wanted Naruto before, but there was no way in hell Sasuke let that eyebrowless freak take him before he had the chance. Naruto.

Naruto freed his hands as he gripped at the back of his head, lacing his fingers into the raven hair and sliding his hands down, his finger tips touching tenderly. Naruto felt his ego increase as he got once again another shivering reaction from Sasuke with the caressed touch to his skin. Turning the cold to warm temperatures. Or was it just him? Once Sasuke broke the kiss for oxygen, giving a another small kiss to his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and caught Narutos' sapphire gaze; resting his forehead on his, panting slightly.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Narutos legs as the said boy tightened his hold on the raven and felt something in him buzz. Sasuke wanted him, he didn't care where the hell they were, He wanted him right here and now. On the kitchen table. Sasuke moved towards the said table, his-

**"BEEEEP- BEEEEEP –BEEEEP –FUCKING - BEEP"**

The startled Sasuke dropped Naruto, the boy losing his grip on Sasuke and falling backwards onto the wooden table, "GAH FUCK!"

"Your Ramens' ready, dobe." Sasuke covered his blush well as he walked over to the microwave and clicked it open, pulling the bowl out and moving towards the contour top. Seriously.. Who tries to fuck on a kitchen table? What if someone walked in right on that. THE DOOR. IS. RIGHT. ACROSS. THE. HALL. Apparently a lustful little Uchiha would.

"Neee.. " Naruto winced as the tables' corner dug into his back as he got up. He arched his back and wiped his lip as blood silently dripped from his lip. "Damn it… That scared me." He twisted his lips, Sasuke bit hard when he was startled… Hate to have him bite when he was su- … 'Bad Naruto. Bad.'

"Hn." Sasuke stirred the seasoning and slid the ramen bowl over to the side and walked to the fridge; pulling out a can of pop. Which was new on his case considering Pepsi was Sasukes least favorite drink. "Lets go."

He kicked the door closed with his foot and made a beeline towards to living room, the blond soon following after with his bowl of Ramen.

"Guess hanging out with Kiba and them is not an option…" Naruto muttered mostly to himself.

Naruto flung his arm back and locked his hand into the locks of his golden hair; his other hand holding the Ramen, as he followed after the duckbutt. Naruto stared at the spike at the back, how the fuck is that gravity defying hair like that? He gels it. He had to. Sasuke plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up like a retired man. Naruto watched as Sasuke rested his head back on the couch and stare up at the ceiling.

...

Well… this was already boring.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Naruto questioned as he took his seat at the couch and started to slurp his Ramen happily. He loved the feeling of the warm substance making his day better, and the taste of it making him addicted to it like a drug. Ramen should be able to cure cancer.

"Sure." He simply replied and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and clicked the television alive. He rolled through the On-demand in search for a movie that wasn't stupid.

No…

No…

Definitely not... (Never say never – Justin Beiber)

He sighed failing to find anything that wasn't pathetic.

"Sasuke, what are we watching?"

"I don't know. Why do you keep asking me these questions? I never watch TV."

"Wait lets watch whatever that is." Naruto pointed to the third in the list of movies.

"Hn." Sasuke clicked on Human Centipede2.

Naruto didn't bother to read what the movie description said. He heard about this movie from Kiba. He told him it was an older movie or something but was … cool all the same? He didn't remember.

He slurped the rest of the noodles as the movie started, passing to a very disturbing part. He felt himself hold his breath before choking on it as he realized this was a scary movie.

The fuck! He thought it was a dude obsessed with bugs or somethin'!

Okay… Thats no- …. No.. no..

"Dobe! Breathe, my god…" Sasuke slapped Naruto in to back before he fisted at his chest and settled.

"Sorry. I ehh… Just swallowed that too quickly." Naruto couldn't help but mentally slap himself as he realized that sounded extremely wrong…

"Obviously."

The movie went on as Naruto nervously fiddled with his fingers; Cautiously kicking the empty bowl on the table making it sound.

"Dobe, stop."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and distracted himself, "This movie looks lame." Naruto pouted.

"It's only been 30 minutes into the movie…" He simply answered.

"30 minutes should be enough"

"Just watch the damn movie."

"What's a movie without popcorn?"

"Then go make some pointless popcorn when its already half way into the movie." Sasuke exaggerated.

"I will!"

Naruto got up rather quickly and went to make some popcorn.

"Want me to paus-."

Naruto yelped once again as he stepped back on the evil red lego. "SONOFBITCH!" Naruto hopped on one foot before hurrying to the kitchen, "BBAKISEC!"

"What?"

"I mean, No! I meant I'll just be back in a second." He treaded towards the Kitchen once again and went to pop some corn.

After a few minutes of listening to the microwave beeping more than necessary and hearing bag after bag, Sasuke sighed and decided to speak up.

"Naruto! How many bags are you making?"

Sasuke was ignored as Naruto then shouted out happily, "I'M THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!"

Sasuke sighed and face palmed. The 'good' part of the movie was starting. 'The fuck is this shit…'

Naruto finally walked in with a VERY large bowl of popped corn. He sat down, noticeably not looking at the screen as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth and moving the bowl to Sasuke. He shook his head and crossed his arms after taking another sip of his can.

"Dobe look at the screen."

* * *

"Stop chewing so loud."

* * *

"Seriously? Stop making me sound like a nagging lady." Naruto threw popcorn at Sasuke and snickered.

* * *

"Shut up, Loser! You have the attention span of a squirrel!"

* * *

"I like squirrels.." The blond pouted.

* * *

"SASUKE!? WHY THE FUCK IS THAT CHICK WA- OH GOD! OH LORD! SASUKE!" Naruto finished all the popcorn and snuggled onto Sasukes' arm and left one eye open as he watched the movie and cried silently. "Someone kill me now!"

"Teme! Could this really happen!?" Naruto was now burying his head into the crook of Sasukes neck, still hugging him tightly. Sasuke felt a discussed and utterly bored expression spread on his face as he watched. Naruto was right, this was pretty idiotic…

* * *

"…"

* * *

"Kib-ba thought this was cool? GAAH! HOLY SHIT! EW EW EW!" Naruto jumped.

"T-that d-dude makes Orochimaru s-seem …" Naruto whimpered but took what he was about to say back, that dude was too creepy for his own good. Patifiles these days.

Sasuke snorted at Narutos' childish fear. It was just a movie. A very… sickening movie. He wrapped his arm around Naruto and rubbed the small of his back.

"Dobe, That couldn't happen, settle down."

Actually, If someone was sick enough, that actually could work… Heh, Peoples' minds these days.

"I feel like I have to vomit…"

"The movies over."

"I will never look at people the same…"

"Idiot…"

"How could you not have been affected? That movie was terrible!"

"Mainly because movies are acted characters, Loser."

"Stop calling me that, Bastard!"

"Deadlast."

Naruto took in a deep breath and rolled over on his back and rested his head back on Sasukes lap. The blond boy frowned and cupped Sasukes' pale cheek with a single hand softly; rubbing small circle. "Teme. You never change."

"Hn." Sasuke took a hold on his hand and gripped the smaller hand; Not letting go for a second.

"I'm tired…"

"Want to go to bed, dobe?" Sasuke let Naruto sleepover yesterday. One more night wouldn't kill Iruka. Strict parents are annoying as hell.

"Not after that movie!"

"Hn. Afraid something's going to crawl up y-"

"SASUKE!" Sapphire eyes became considerably wide in shock as he slapped Sasukes' face. Sasuke was taken aback by the quick action as a low growl slipped through his throat. Onyx eyes glared daggers down at Naruto as he held the side of his pale face. That little shit probably left a mark.

"Hey! What's with that look?" Naruto lifted a blond eyebrow as he looked at the raven, "You asked for it!" He pointed up at him accusingly.

"…"

"You don't have to glare at me!" He continued after Sasukes' silence. Naruto sighed and suddenly he felt himself being rolled off the Uchihas' lap and falling flatly on the floor with a unpleasant step to the middle of his back before he turned his head swiftly to see Sasuke walking off.

"GAH! F- SASUKE!?" Naruto moved his arms under himself to push himself up; he winced at the pain, "Neeh! WAIT SASUKE!" Naruto pulled himself up to his knees and moved to follow Sasuke, "Sorry! God, I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke stopped and turned around, "Have you heard from Itachi?"

"No… why?"

"He was suppose to call today…" he repeated like earlier.

"Well your brother's always busy at Uchiha corporations. He probably is just-"

"Shut up. Don't talk about my brother." He turned his back and began forward towards the kitchen to get his phone that was currently charging on the counter top.

"Gee… What centipede crawled up your-."

Sasuke turned his head around and stared directly at Naruto with the, 'Really?' expression that seemed to silence him at once. He walked towards the counter and picked up the phone.

"It has been three days."

"Three days? Oh no! What. Ever. Is the Uchiha going to do without talking to his overly protective br-."

"What did I just say, dobe!?"

"Stop cutting me off! God that's so annoying!"

"Hn." Sasuke lifted the phone and pulled off its charger from his phone. He scrolled through his small list on his contacts till he found Itachi when abruptly he felt his phone being snatched from his hands.

"Sasuke, this weekend was supposed to be ours, damn it! Why do you have to bug Itachi?

"It's just one simple call. I'm not inviting him over. Just go off to bed. I'll be the-."

"You don't have to fucking bug him every day!"

"Three-."

"Three days my ass!" Naruto silently patted himself on the back for pissing the Uchiha off with cutting him off. Ha! How's it feel, Bitch? EH!?

"Just leave it." Naruto added.

"What I do is none of your business, Naruto."

"I think it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Loser."

"Smug."

"Go to bed."

"Then lets go."

"Hn."

"That's not a word."

Naruto and Sasuke stood there glaring down each other, Narutos not as deadly as Sasukes but still enough to tense up the room.

"Damn it. You piss me off."

"It's just a phone call."

"Then it can wait."

"You can wait."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

The blond boy clenched his fist on the phone and cocked his head to the side with his glare still in place and firmly on Sasuke. Naruto smacked Sasukes' continually returning hand as he kept trying to take the phone.

"Stop...teme Stop! ...No." Naruto growled and shoved him away. "I said no!" Naruto sneered and pulled himself back.

"I'm not a damn neko, dobe. Hand me my fucking phone." Sasuke pushed Naruto and it turned into an all out war of limbs and body parts and…

Now they are on the floor. Naruto punched Sasuke across the face as Sasuke kneed the smaller of the to in the stomach as the phone was tossed to the side. Both launched over to get the phone that landed near the table leg. Naruto ended up getting squished with Sasukes' body weight as the raven haired boy grabbed a hold of the phone.

**"KNOCK – KNOCK – KNOCK"**

"**And what the fuck do you want!?**" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

The two boys turned to the hallway to see the door being kicked open and a very unexpected Sai walking in like it's no ones business as he held that damn fake smile on his face. He turned his direction into the kitchen and stopped shortly at the opening.

"Oh am I interrupting something…?"

"…"

"…"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at him like a deer in headlights. Sasuke was sprawled out on top of Naruto with one hand on the phone and the other in Narutos' mouth.

"I'll just…" Sai slowly walked back with the same expression until he was at the door of the house and slowly closed it, leaving silence fall on the apartment. Naruto and Sasuke shoved away from each other and stood up, blushing and feeling unbearably childish. Sasuke turned around and hid his flushed face well as he threw the phone onto the counter and disappeared down the hallway.

Naruto pouted pulled himself up with the table and picked up the phone. He snorted and crossed his arms, staring at the phone. He waited until he heard the footsteps go into a room as the door shut. Quickly, Naruto scrolled for Itachi's number on the phone and soon touched on his name and auto dialed his number.

A annoying ringing noise emanated into Narutos ear. He tapped his foot impatiently before he heard the call connect.

["Did you keep him busy?"]

"Yeeeeep, everythings good, 'tachi."

["Excellent."]

"Hehe."

["I'll be there momentarily."]

"Righto. I'll go-."

["Keep Sasuke busy for a little longer."]

"Got it."

Naruto heard the line cut off and removed the call history before placing the phone back down. He scratched the back of his head and walked to the hallway to find Sasuke walking out of the room, "Who left these in my room?" Sasuke held up a red box and shook it. The box reading, 'Chocolate flavor'.

"Eh.. why are you asking me? I didn't bring anything over yesterday."

He examined the box and opened the box with his thumb and slid one of the treats out between his pointer and middle finger. "Hn. Come here, dobe."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat as he watched Sasuke place one end of the candy stick in his mouth and leaned on one leg as Sasuke called to him with one finger. Nice, Sasuke.

Naruto snorted while running his hand threw his blond locks and came close to Sasuke. "Heh, Sasuke. Is it that hard to ask?" The smirking boy took the other end of the pocky with his lips and began to chew, never removing his gaze from Sasukes' before the stick became shorter...

Shorter...

Closer...

His eyes close...

His mouth...

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt as the raven boys arms slid down Narutos frame.

Narutos' lips touched Sasukes-.

"Cough"

"..."

"Am I interrupting something?" Stood down the hallway near the front door was Itachi with a lifted eyebrow.

"GA-"

"FU-"

Naruto shoved Sasuke away and spit out the remains of the treat on the ground, "WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING HIM BUSY A LITTLE LONGER!?" Naruto barked at Itachi.

Sasuke regaining his posture and put his hands in his pockets that his hand visits to often, giving himself the Uchiha look once more.

"Dobe, thanks for spitting on my floor." He growled but was unable to hide the blush on his face.

'MY GOD! That wasn't my fault you ass! You are the one who-"

Sasuke chucked the box of Pocky at Narutos head. "Baka!"

"Here we go again!"

"Why yo-"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

'Unbelievable...' The older raven mentally face palmed.

"Idiots."

Sasuke and Naruto instantly turned their attention to the very amused older Uchiha brother as he crosses his arms. "Now then. Sasuke, I just stopped by to tell you tha-"

"SASUKE'LL GET A HAIR CUT!?"

"No.."

"SASUKE GETS A NEW APPARETMENT?"

"No."

"SASUKE W-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke shoved the boy with his shoulder, receiving a returning bump.

Itachi shoved the two away from each other after Naruto started to get too aggressive with his little brother. "I just wanted to say I'll be gone for the next few weeks on a business trip. I figured I stop by and give and get the necessaries before I left."

Naruto stopped and ran a hand threw his blond hair, "Wait, you're leaving?" He asked.

"That's what he just said. Not like its fore-"

"ITACHHHIIIII! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!" Naruto clung to the said other brother. Itachi sighed. What Sasuke saw in him was a mystery, but he couldn't help but grow a little spot for the young blond. He only came over every day practically. Well.. What felt like everyday considering Itachi was never home.

"Make sure Sasuke doesn't get in any trouble."

"I'm right here." Sasuke glared with a bit of a pout left in his dark pools.

Naruto moved back and scratched the back of his head, "Wait. So why did you want me to keep Sasuke busy today when you just wanted to say this?"

"Didn't want Sasuke to lock me out of my own apartment that I so happily lent to you for the summer away from Kakashi.." Yes, Sasuke was childish like that sometimes. A background story was that Sasuke was attached to Itachi ever since their parents died in a plain crash. "Now. I must pack a few things for the morning. Don't stay up too late, Sasuke." He warned. A busy man needed his sleep.

"I'm not a little kid." He growled. He was a bit pissed that Itachi was going to leave him… But once his eyes met with the azure eyes that only belonged to the one and only, he sighed and closed his eyes, sliding his hands beck into his pockets. "Lets go to bed." He murmured and lead forward to the ravens current bedroom. Itachi walked his separate way down the hall as well but stopped and looked as if he was deciphering weather to say something.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around to look at his brother smirking in the doorway to his room, the blond passing him into Sasukes room.

"Use condoms."

**"BANG-BANG-BANG"**

Naruto had to chuckle as Sasuke pounded on Itachis door, shouting curses and wishing a death upon his older brother. No doubt he was blushing. The blond was always astonished by how clean Sasuke kept his rooms. He flopped on the queen sized bed, (He must have had since he was a kid, lucky bastard) and sighed into the pillow. He loved Sasuke scent. It smelt of… strawberries? Something Naruto could tease the boy about.

Once he heard silence, He heard the door of the younger Uchihas room being opened the slammed shut as Sasuke muttered, "Perv.."

Naruto rolled on his back with his arms being used as a pillow. "Give him a break. Hes a busy nii-san." Sasuke shrugged it off and rolled into the bed with the boy beside him.

Sasuke grabbed the blue covers and pulled it over them, grabbing the blond by his hips and pulling him into an embrace. Sasuke always had been secretly cuddly at night. He managed to pull a smile onto the boys lips as they stared at each other. He blinked and Sasuke gave a small kiss with a whisper making itself known. "Dobe."

"Teme." He breathed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him in as close as he could before he snuggled near his collar bone and giving a sigh. "I love you… Ya know." He messed with the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

"Heh, don't be so touchy." He tried to make his voice stern but Naruto heard the smile in his voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested in the ravens arms, his favorite place he'd ever want to be at, and felt his arms pull tightly, as if saying, 'I'm never letting you go...'. Naruto kissed his chest as if in answer. Naruto pushed his knee thre Sasukes legs and nuzzled close, he made what seemed to be a purring noise. It ws just perfect for the blond. Sasuke let the time pass by. His breathing smoothened and soon fell into a slumber…

And Naruto not worrying about the centipede that was dying to crawl up his ass tonight.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well, this is my first Fanfiction.. It may not be so good but I'm working on improving little things so I can post a story with a plot. Please **Review** and help me get the inspiration to write more!~


End file.
